1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmitter and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of wireless technology, wireless functions range from the transmission of data to the transmission of electrical energy. Particularly, a wireless power charging technology capable of charging an electronic device with electrical power, even in a non-contact state, has recently been developed.
In a wireless power transmission technology according to the related art, in a case in which positions of a wireless power transmitter and/or a wireless power receiver may change, a position of a coil is misaligned, or the like, there is a problem that wireless power transmissions may not be performed or the efficiency thereof may be decreased.